utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Soraru
Soraru (そらる) is an utaite known for his slightly husky voice, which is described as ikemen by fans. He often does collabs with ShounenT (forming SoraT) and Lon (forming SoraLon/そらろん), as well as Komeru (forming Lemoc Raros). He also mixes songs for other utaite as well. Soraru is quite active on Twitter and his friendship with other various utaite like Chomaiyo (Dakishimeta Tonight), Lon, and ShounenT can be seen visibly. He also holds lives often, usually with one of his utaite friends commenting or being a part of it, for instance with Lon, especially when they play Minecraft together. Soraru has covered several songs that are not included in his mylist, due to him singing certain songs during his live sessions or deleting them, but several fans have recorded them and passed these among themselves through social sites like Tumblr. Affiliations and collaboration projects #Member of Asukasoromanya-z with Lon, MACCO, Suzumu, and Saine #Member of TingerFive (ω5) #Spaceship arrange CD with ShounenT (Released on January 16, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Released on March 16, 2011) # YUUAISUU Album with Lon (Released on May 01, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Voice Paradise 3 (Released on June 15, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 5 (Released on September 07, 2011) # Hallows Album with Lon (Released on October 30, 2011) # POLYHOLIC (Released on December 31, 2011) # Novelyric vol. 1 ~High School Life~ with Lon, Shamuon and 96Neko (Released on March 14, 2012) # Laugh Life (Released on May 19, 2012) # Gakuen Reversi Album with Lon (Released on April 28, 2012) # Timbré (Released on June 12, 2011) # endless resist (Released on August 11, 2012) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 6 (Released on August 15, 2012) # BabyPod ~VocaloidP × Utaite collaboration collection~ (Released on September 26, 2012) # Com Nama CD (LOLI.COM's album) (Released on October 10, 2012) # Ikemen Voice Paradise 5 (Released on October 17, 2012) List of covered songs -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Haito Atoriesuta Nite" (At the Ruins of Ateliesta) feat. Soraru and Lon (2010.12.23) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.26) # "Unko ni Chorus Irete Mita" (2010.12.28) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Band Arrange- (2011.01.14) # "Ichirin no Hana" (A Single Flower) (2011.01.19) (Taken down on NND) # "Kutabare PTA" (Sod Off, PTA) (2011.01.19) (Community only) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.26) # "Aimai Elegy" -Arrange ver.- (Love Lost Elegy) (2011.02.11) # "Aoi Bench" (Blue Bench) feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.02.14) # "BadBye" (2011.02.28) # "No Logic" -Original Arrange- feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.03.01) # "Tómur" (2011.03.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolayte" (Rotten Gossip and Chocolayte) (2011.03.08) # "AC" -Hard Arrange- feat. neko and Soraru (2011.03.19) (Not in Mylist) # "Asadao" (2011.03.26) (Community only) # "orange" (2011.03.30) # "Melodic Cylinder" (2011.04.04) (Taken down on NND) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.04.12) # "Yumemachi Contrast" (2011.04.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Ippou Tsuukou" (One Way Route) (2011.05.03) # "Shuumatsu ga Yattekuru!" (The Weekend's Coming!) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Bokura no 16 bit Sensou" (Our 16 bit Warz) (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Wanderlast" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "＊Hello, Planet" (2011.05.16) (Shuumatsu Tour Mylist) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.05.23) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Band Arrange- (2011.06.06) # "Trees In Our Homeland" (2011.06.14) (Taken down on NND) # "Juvenile" (2011.06.15) (Community only) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.06.24) (Taken down on NND) # "Blackjack" feat. Soraru and Shamuon (2011.06.30) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2011.07.07) # "Blindness" (2011.07.15) (Taken down on NND) # "Sweet Magic" (2011.07.16) (Community only) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward) (2011.07.27) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia and the Skeleton Band) (2011.08.02) # "Maji LOVE 1000% feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.08.03) (Community only) # "Yakusoku wo Shiyou" (Let's Promise)　feat. Soraru and ShounenT (2011.08.12) # "Mushroom Mother" (2011.08.15) # "LOVELESS×××" feat. Soraru, Nobunaga, and Purikuma (2011.08.29) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.09.02) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (2011.09.05) (Koebu only) # "Chaining Intention" (2011.09.08) (Community only) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.16) (Taken down on NND) # "Koko ni Aru Koto" (What is Here) (2011.09.19) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) feat. Soraru and Lon ( 2011.09.20) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.03) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi, Kimi Mitai na Boku" -Arrange ver.- (A You Like Me, A Me Like You) feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.10.14) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.10.27) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.04) (Community only) # "3331" (2011.11.05) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2011.11.20) (Koebu only) # "Gemini" feat. Soraru and Lon (2011.12.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2011.12.30) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -itikura Remix- (2012.01.03) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Monochrome Dream-Eating Tapir) (2012.01.06) # "Headphone Actor" (2012.01.11) # "Nibyoukan" (Two-Second Span) (2012.01.20) # "Onakasuita" (I'm Hungry) (2012.02.02) (Not in Mylist) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.02.03) # "Kuwagata ni Chop Shitara Timeslip Shita" (Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle) (2012.02.06) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.02.20) # "Risouron" (Idealistic Argument) (2012.02.28) # "Polaris" (2012.03.05) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heartbeat #0822) feat. A24, Inakamono, Kony, Shinshakaijin, and Soraru (2012.03.14) # "Melancholic" (2012.03.14) # "Twinkle" (2012.03.15) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.03.23) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.03.27) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.03.31) # "Matryoshka" -Band Arrange ver.- feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.04.02) # "Handwritten Map" (2012.04.20) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Sunset of Betrayal) (2012.04.20) # "Do Re Mi Fa Rondo" (2012.04.24) (Community only) # "Nonai Denpa" (2012.04.27) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) -FuwariP Arrange- (2012.05.14) # "Sayoko" (2012.05.21) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Painful Pain) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.05.26) # "Irony" (2012.05.28) # "Kimi no Me wo" (Your Eyes) (2012.06.05) (Original song) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (A Tale of Six Trillion Years and A Night) (2012.06.16) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) (2012.06.29) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.07.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.07.18) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (Wind-Up God) (2012.08.04) # "Ren'ai Yuusha" -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.10) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -Arrange ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, Beginning of Love) (2012.08.21) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.09.06) # "Children Record" (2012.09.20) # "Children Record" -Original Key ver.- (2012.09.21) # "Bokura no Let It Be (Our Let It Be) (2012.09.24) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Soraru and Lon (2012.09.28) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2012.10.09) # "Mermaid" (2012.10.18) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.22) # "Chocolate to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorite) (2012.10.28) (Community only) # "Trick and Treat" feat. Soraru and Mi-chan (2012.10.30) # "Kimi Izonshou" (Addicted to You) feat. Soraru, halyosy (chorus), Nayugorou (chorus) (2012.10.30) (Original with LOLI.COM, arranged by Tonkatsu) # "World Calling" (2012.11.07)}} Discography Gallery Trivia *Soraru is 176cm (about 5'8") tall and weighs 55kg (about 121lb). *He likes to "troll" people on his Twitter often. *Soraru likes to say that he is only 17 years old even though he isn't really. *His blood type is O. *Although many fans asked about his relationship with Lon, he always says that he has never met her in real life before. In SoraLon radio, they often pull jokes about it. On Twitter or in namas, he likes to act as Lon's 'older brother' or sometimes 'father'. *When he sings in a feminine voice, like in his "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" cover, he is referred to as "Soraruko" by fans. External links * Twitter * Blog * koebu * Official Website * TmBox * pixiv Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:NND Male Utaite Category:TingerFive (ω5)